


Manikyua, Nail Polish

by Lilbug121



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Phase 1, Phase One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "In Which 3/4ths of Gorillaz end up with Sparkly Pink Nails"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manikyua, Nail Polish

Noodle blows on her nails lightly, shaking them out and hoping it urges them to dry faster. The polish will most likely be chipped to shreds next time she picks up her guitar, and she wants to show someone her handy work before that happens. Eventually she decides they are dry enough and, after pocketing the bottle of nail polish, hops off her bed and goes to wander about the studio. She was bound to bump into someone fairly quickly.

And indeed she did, sort of. A passed-out Murdoc was not an uncommon sight, and the smell of stale alcohol told her all she needed to know to decide he wasn't waking up anytime soon. She was about to go and look for one of her other bandmates, when an idea sparked in her mind. Noodle grinned and walked back over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the bottle out of her pocket. The bassist stirred slightly when she grabbed his hand, but stayed sound asleep long enough for her to manage two even coats of sparkly pink. She put her hand next to his, and decided that it looked rather pretty. And it had been fun, she thought, to paint someone else's nails. Although he would probably remove it as soon as he was sober enough to notice what happened. And even if he didn't, his instrument would chip it just as quickly as hers would.

As she was thinking this, she heard footsteps coming towards the living room that she immediately recognized as 2D's. Turing around to face the entryway, he suspicion was confirmed and she called out to him in delight. He would keep polish on if she asked him to, she was sure of it! And nothing he did would chip it off faster than normal!

Noodle jumped up and grabbed 2D by his arms, pulling him easily onto the floor with her. After righting himself into a comfortable sitting position, he asked her just what she has been up to, which she responded to by grabbing Murdoc's hand (at which he groaned, but did not wake) and showing it to 2D next to her's.

"That's actually a really good job. You know he'll take it off the second he wakes up though, love."

Noodle nodded, then pointed to 2D, followed by the nail polish bottle.

"You...want to paint my nails too?"

Noodle nodded her head excitedly. "Hai, hai!"

"Well, sure. I don't see why not. Sounds like fun actually."

The two of them smiling brightly, 2D let Noodle take his hand in her smaller ones and paint his nails, chatting in a broken mix of English and Japanese, trying to teach each other a few words here and there with limited success (they both manage to learn 'manikyua, nail polish', their pronunciation of the other's language as cringe-worthy as the attempts were sincere).

Just as Noodle started painting on the second coat, Murdoc began to finally stir awake. He groaned at the light and rubbed his face before glancing down at his hand and groaning again.

"What the fuck did I-" he gets out before he looks down and sees Noodle on the floor with 2D, painting his nails the same color as what he woke up with and, he then notices, what she is already wearing.

He sighs resignedly. Hurting 2D was one thing, but he couldn't bring himself to do more than occasionally yell at the girl, and even that was rare. (But he didn't have a soft spot for her, he would persist. There was just no point in yelling at someone who won't understand a word of it, obviously.) And with a headache that made it feel like his brain was trying to make a break for it, he couldn't even do that much.

"Just tell me how to get this shit off. I ain't going out like this".

2D shrugged and Noodle looked at him lost, mouthing a few words to herself and then shrugging her shoulders as well. Murdoc sighed again, then pointed to his now-pink fingers. "This crap. The nail polish. How do I get rid of it". He made a motion he hoped conveyed the thought of removal, and Noodle's eyes light up in understanding.

"Oh, hai, manikyua, nail polish! Anata wa doraggusutoa de no rimūbā o kōnyū suru koto ga dekimasu", she said brightly, informing him that you can buy nail polish remover at the drugstore. She didn't know the english for some of it, but she was confident she knew enough to get her point across if she felt like it. She decided mischievously that she didn't feel like it.

"The fuck did she just say?"

"I don't know, she talks so fast and I know less Japanese than she does English I learn it so slow."

At this point Noodle was laughing so hard at his predicament that she fell over, her helmet falling off her head slightly and resting on her skull at an odd angle. Noticing what had happened, 2D started laughing as well and helped her fix it's placement on her head.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and left the room, saying he'll "just leave you two idiots to choke to death on nail polish fumes". Noodle wiped tears from her eyes and grabbed 2D's hand again to finish it up.

"He really likes you, you know. At least, I think he does. He doesn't hit you nearly as much as he hits me and I'm probably his best friend". 2D smiled brightly as he said that, oblivious to the lack of abuse friendship usually entails.

When Noodle indicated that they were now dry, 2D looked at their hands and smiled. He rather liked wearing nail polish, he decided, although maybe not this color. "Next time, maybe we can paint mine green instead. Or blue maybe, to match my hair?"

"Hai! You look very, um, very pretty Two-Chi!" she informs him, glad to have learned enough English from immersion and informal lessons to say as much. "You do too, love. Lets go find Russel, I'm sure he'd like to see your nails too". 2D picks Noodle up on his back, and she giggles at the new height, pocketing the bottle of polish once again, and makes a mental note to leave a bottle of nail polish remover in Murdoc's van later.

Possibly, she amends, much _much_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to know, Noodle's exact words are (according to google translate) "Oh, yes, the nail polish! You can buy remover at the drugstore."


End file.
